The Perfect Night
by Airslashbloodbender99
Summary: One shot for Zutara. Ozai was no long in charge and Zuko was the new fire lord. Katara was his wife. Big celebration for his taking over, but fire lord's and his wife's night ends perfectly.


Zuko was fire lord, and what he had lost had been restored. Not to mention, his love life. Although it was unusual for a firebender to be with a water bender Zuko didn't mind the unusualness. The waterbender was Katara. It was very cold outside and it had been raining for the entire day. It was going to rain the entire night as well. The gang had been given beautiful, ginormous bedrooms with lit fire places to keep them all warm. Even for Appa. katara had wrapped her warm dark blue robe much more closer to her as she walked down the well lit hallway. Their were so many doors in the ginormous hallway. Their was a huge celebration for Zuko and mostly everyone was in the dining room close to the center of the house to feast. Two girls that belonged to the fire nation had been standing against the wall, facing one another chatting about their own lives and giggling. Katara could tell they belonged to the fire nation because they had these ancient fire tattoos on their upper arms. Every girl in the fire nation wanted them.

The girls stopped speaking and looked at Katara who had been behind one of them. Not all of the fire nation has accepted Zukos choice to be with a waterbender or even the thought of him with ANY waterbender, but that didn't stop some of them from at least trying to. The two girls smiled nicely at Katara, but turned away quickly when they heard footsteps behind them on the other side of the hallway. It was one of the elderly that belonged to the southern water tribe. She had a small pile of hot towels on a tray in her hands. You could tell they were hot because steam was rising above the towels and into the light. Katara smiled gently. "You didn't have to." "I am honored to." Said the elderly, "For an amazing waterbender and wife to the fire lord." Katara nodded and walked with elderly to the master bedroom in which Katara and Zuko would rest. She laid the tray on top of the bed. Their had been a bowl on the floor in front of the gigantic bed. They both smiled once more at one another before the elderly left the room. Katara breathed in and sighed. Memories of the gangs journey and all their battles went through her mind. The different cities they have been to, the terrible, horrific encounters, everything else. She smiled because all the trouble was over and she was able to rest. Katara was finally happy.

Just then the door had opened a little bit and someone, a man, peeked through the opening as a dim orange light shined through into the dark bedroom. It was her husband, fire lord Zuko. _"Katara."_ He said lightly. He noticed her smile and smiled as an effect of hers. "What?" She asked while letting out a laugh. _"You're so beautiful. Like the light of the moon you rise with."_

Katara laughed at her husbands comment. She sat on their bed and put her right hand in between her thighs. "You're very good looking yourself my fire lord." Zuko chuckled at her response. She stood up and walked towards Zuko who was already in their room. She brought her hand up to his face and gently stroked his right cheek where his awful burn was. Katara was not disgusted at all with it. Not even touching him there. He sighed deeply and rested his head gently in her hand and closed his eyes. It felt nice to him when she stroked his terrible scar. With his eyes still shut and in the same position he shared a poem with her;

 _"Transparent as water, has beauty like the moon flower desperate for closure And vengeance,"_

He opened his eyes and grabbed her arm where her bicep was. He walked from in front of to behind her and wrapped both his arms around her just where her rib cage would be. He rested his face in the nape of her neck and continued on with his poem;

 _"Power to control and freeze water, but at the same time has a warm soul."_

He kissed her below her ear and in response, she let out a smile from ear to ear. It was like that poem released some sort of energy that made her body be like jello because now her body was so relaxed. Not that she was tensed up. It could be described as being on a cloud the way she felt in that moment. "You liked that?" Zuko smirked sensing her relaxation. She had been leaning on him a little bit and he had a little weight to hold. She smiled weakly, having the desire to sleep in her husbands arms. "Maybe." He pulled his arms away from one another still keeping his hands on her to let her know that she had to stand on her own two feet. _"Don't sleep yet. My romantic evening with you isnt over."_ He said quietly. She got the message, opened her eyes and relied on herself.

He walked over to the window where their was the gift for Katara and picked it up. Katara had her eyes on him the entire time he made every movement. He walked back to her and stood in front of her. He cupped one of her hands and placed the gift in the hand he had cupped. The gift happened to be a very expensive glass jar with a carving of Katara's mother holding a child Katara. It was small, but it still fit well into her hand. In the jar held a tiny candle that has the scent of coconuts and mangoes. Katara felt her her eyes become more moist than usual and forced her lips closer to the other. Zuko took note of her sniffling and cupped both sides of her face and lifted her face so that their eyes were locked with one another's. " _Katara_ -" As quickly as she could despite her being a little weak she pressed her lip's against his and quieted him down. She placed her free hand on one side of his neck and he did the same to her. Their kiss was gentle and not rough, loving, but not lustful. He pulled away and kissed her cheek and went down as far as to her neck. She went to the back of his head and held a pile of hair in her hand. His hair was so soft and the scent that it brought filled her nostrils. She sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of sadness; it was a sigh of ease and satisfaction. He pulled away and went back to kissing her on the lips. He placed both of his hands on her waist and pulled her even closer to himself and pressed a little with his hands. He didn't want her to be even a little bit far from him. They both needed the other close, but not to do that, but because it felt nice to have someone you care for deeply so close to you. Everything that Zuko had been saying and doing to her in that evening had been making her want to fall into a deep sleep. She wanted to curse him, but her lips betrayed her and didn't want to make any kind of movement. She wanted to use her mind instead, but she was too weak to think.

Finally, she gave in. She allowed her eyes to do the one thing they were desperate to do which was close and she fell into Zuko's arms fast asleep. He let out a noise as she did so. He crouched down and picked Katara up into his arms and brought her to the bed. He slid her under the big, warm blankets and gently moved her limbs so that they were in a comfortable position. It came to Zuko that their fire place had not been lit and that the jar had fallen onto the ground, but since their was carpeting it did not shatter. He walked over to where the jar had fallen. He crouched down and picked it up and stood back up. He turned it a little bit to see the carving on the jar. He was impressed with the beautiful artistry and was glad that he knew such an amazing person who had such an amazing talent. "Amazing." Zuko whispered to himself. He looked up at the fire place that was in front of him and placed the jar on top of the fire place. He used his fire bending to light the fire place without burning or setting anything on fire. The fire created a dim light in the bedroom that had been so perfect for the kind of evening they were experiancing. He was pleased with himself and his amazing ability. He yawned quietly and raised his arms above his head. All of the sudden he felt his body weaken and he just wanted to collapse onto anything that was in front of him. He still had a little bit of energy left and with that energy he used it to walk over to his gigantic bed where his wife was lying and crawled in beside his wife and under the blankets. Katara turned and scooted into Zuko's arms. Zuko wrapped his arms around her body, but was careful not to press hard. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and rested his head on hers.

 _"Good night Katara."_ He had fallen asleep quickly and the two were left to wake up to a satisfactory life.


End file.
